Blackfire's Death (Currently being re-written)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Starfire gets a letter from Tameran announcing Blackfire's execution! Will Starfire be able to stop it before she loses her sister? NOTE: This is set about one week after Scarlet-X
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys, thanks to all those people that read and reveiwed my last story: Scarlet-X I had such supportive feed back. So I hope you enjoy this one to. Enjoy! xxx**

Blackfire's death!

Chapter 1

The disturbing news.

"You can not catch me!" Starfire yells, excitedly. The Titans are playing catch. Robin is on and he has caught everyone except Starfire. She is flying through the corridor as fast as she can. Robin _was _behind her, but seems to have dissapeared! She stops and looks behind her. "...Robin?" She asks, her smile fading. She looks around, but can't find him. Suddenly, Robin falls from the celing! She yelps in supprise. He grabs her and pulls her to the floor with him! They laugh. "Caught you!" He gloats. She giggles. "Yes, but I have something you do not!" She answers, checking no ones around. He looks at her in confusion. She smiles. "Your mask!" She says. Then, takes his mask, revealing his sparkeling blue eyes. He tries to get it back, which leads into a friendly fight. Suddenly, Raven appears in the corridor and Starfire gasps. She hides Robins mask, and and his ace, behind her back. "Friend Raven, what is wrong?" Starfire asks, instantly. Raven raises an eyebrow. "There's a letter for you." She replies, suspiciously. " Ok, I shall be there soon." Starfire says, nervously. Raven nods, hesitates and then dissapears through the door. Starfire relaxes and hands Robin his mask back. "That was close!" Robin sighs, putting his mask back on. She nods.

Raven walks into the lounge. "Are they coming?" Cyborg asks. Raven nods and sits down, grabbing her book. "Wonder whats in here." Beast boy says, curiously. Raven has started reading her book. "Leave it alone! It's addressed to Starfire, not you!" She orders, not looking up. "Ok, just looking!" He replies, putting the letter down. A few seconds later Robin and Starfire walk in. "Finally!" Beast boy exclaims, grabbing the letter. He runs over to Starfire and thruts it into her hands. She looks shocked and, carefuly, takes it from him. She looks at the stamp and twirls in the ait. "It is from Tameran!" She says, excitedly. Then, she opens it, while hovering in the air. Her eyes sacn the page and her smile fades. Slowly, she starts to come down to the floor. "What's it say? What's it say?" Beast boy asks. All eyes are fixed to her. She doesn't answer. Instead she walks over to Robin and collapes in his arms, dropping the letter. She bursts out crying and Robin comforts her. Beast boy starts to edge towards the letter, but Raven uses her magic to pull it into her hands. Robin nods to Raven, signalling to read the letter, and he starts to escort Starfire out of the room. As soon as they have gone, Cyborg and Beast boy rush over to Raven as she starts to read the letter. "Dear Koriand'r, you have been requested to attened your sisters... Exuction!" Raven reads. They all gasp and look at each other.

**Thanks for reading. Please reveiw and tell me what ya think! Next chapter coming soon... xxx Thanks! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya guys, here's the 2nd chapter to: Blackfire's Death, hope you enjoy it. And as usual please review :)**

Chapter 2

Frustration overflow!

Starfire is curled up on the sofa, with the others sitting in scilence. Suddenly, a call comes through. Starfire glances up, but ignores it. Cyborg gets up to answer it and Starfire starts to walk out of the room. "Who's this guy?" Cyborg asks, confused. She doesn't listen. However, just before she walks out of the door, a voice stops her. "Koriand'r! You _are _here!" It exclaims. Starfire turns around instantly. When she see's the face on the screen, her face turns red. She zooms over and hovers infront of the screen. "Keck ba rou bor nec!" Starfire yells. The Titans look at each other in confusion. "Oh c'moc Koriand'r, I _can_ speak _and_ understand English!" He says, proudly. Starfire growls in frustration. and her eyes glow green! "What do you want, Dylananca?" Starfire asks, frustrated. He smiles. "Just seeing if you're oming to your sisters execution." He answers. "Why does it matter to you?" Starfire asks, annoyed. He laughs. "No reason, just can't wait to see that pretty little face of yours again!... And to see if you've figured out why Blackfire's being put to death!" He replies. Starfire gathers starbolts in her hands and throws them at the screen! The glass shatters and she falls to the floor. "Starfire!" Robin yells. Her eyes are slowly closing. "Star." Robin says, worried. Her eyes close and she faints.

_Starfire's Dream: _

_"Blackfire!" Starfire yells. Her and the Titans have arrived at Tamerans palace and she has interupted the execution. "Starfire? What are you doing here?" Blackfire asks. "I have come to stop the execution! You might be guilty of rimes, but you havespent your time in prison for them."She answers. Dlyananca walks into veiw. "Who ever said she did anything wrong?" Dylananca asks. People from the crowd grab Starfire and make her walk towards him! He raises his hand and the Titans walk forward! Cyborg has his cannon arm ready, Beast boy has changed into a lion, Raven lifted a ton of bricks, with her powers, and Robin has a few birdarangs ready! "Friends! What are you doing?" Starfire asks, shocked. "Unfortunatly, this is your execution as well!" Dylananca informs. She looks at Robin and Dylananca raises his hand. Robin throws a birdarang and it heads straight for her!_

"Richard!" Starfire yells. She sits up in a medical bay bed. Cyborg and Beast boy look at her in confusion. "Who's Richard?" Beast boy asks. Starfire hesitates. "It does not matter." She replies. Raven walks in. "She's going to be fine. Her powers weren't ready to use after her 'power breakdown', so they reached critical levels." She says, looking at Starfire. "Where is Robin?" Starfire asks. "He said he was going to Tameran!" Cyborg answers. Starfire's eyes grow wide. "WHAT! Did none of you try to stop him?" She yells. Then, before any of them can answer, she gets up, fly's out the room, down the corridors and stops outside Robin's room. "Robin?" She calls, while knocking. When no answer comes, she taps in a number, on the keypad by the door, and his door opens. She rushes in and looks around. He has gone. Starfire's eyes find something on his bed. She walks over to it and picks it up. It's his mask!

**Okay then guys, that was the second chapter! Hope you liked it. Oh and thanks! I only put up this story at about 9:00 pm and I already have 5 reveiws and readers... and it's only 10:00 pm. So again thanks! Please keep reading ;D xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys... again. Anyway, sorry this chapter ain't very long, but please read and tell me what ya think :) **

Chapter 3

Discovering the truth.

Dick Grayson has taken off his costume, put on some casual clothes and is sneaking around Tamerans palace. "So if you needed to get here, why couldn't your friend take you?" Wildfire asks. Dick hesitates. "Because... He doesn't know how to get here." He answers, carefully. Wildfire nods, suspisiously. "Who is this friend?" Wildfire asks, curiuosly. "Umm... Nosyarg Kcid." He answers. Wildfire frowns at him. "It's German." Dick lies, instantly. Wildfire turns around, slowly. "Ok, well, I'll go tell Galfore your here." Wildfire says, walking down the corridor. "What? No!" Dick says, quickly. Wildfire turns back around. "It's best if no one knew I was here." He continues. Wildifre frowns. "Why? You'll get arrested!... Who are you exactly?" He asks, cautiously. Dick looks at him. "Please, it's for Starfire!" He pleads. Wildfire hesitates and then nods.

"You cannot jus sit there!" Starfire yells. She has explained the situation to the remaining Titans, but they are trying to persuade her that they can't do anything about it. "You do not seem to remember that, not to long ago, Robin put me in the position of second command!" Starfire reminds them. Cyborg sighs. "And _you_ seem to forget that _I'm _in charge of the ship and wepons!" He says to her. She screams in frustion. Then, she walks over to the broken window. Her packed rucksack is on the floor next to her. She picks it up and puts it on her back. "What are you doing?" Raven asks. Starfire turns her head. "You do not know Dylananaca. I know that, when he gets the chance, he will kill Robin, to get to me. I cannot let Robin _die_ for _me_!" She answers. "But Star-" Cyborg starts. However he stops when Starfire fly's out of the window and out of sight.

Dick Grayson is looking through the crack of an open door. In the other room is Dylananca and he's alone. Dick opens the door, fully, and steps in. Dylananca turns around. "Who are you? What do you want?" He asks. Dick hesitates and then walks further in. "R... Dick Grayson." He answers, realising he is in casual clothes. "And I want to know why you are threatening Starfire and Blackfire." He continues. "So, in other words, your a spy!" Dylananca asks annoyed. Dick frowns. "No... I just... _What_?" He replies, confused. Dylananca nods and raises a hand. Suddenly, gaurds swarm from all angles and grab Dick! "Blakfire isn't being executed for a reason!" Dylananca begins. "And after her and Starfire's death, it'll be yours!" He finishes. Then, the gaurds drag Dick to the prison cells!

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming tomorrow. So please stay tuned... Lol xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was busy getting ready for school and stuff like that. Anyway, enjoy :)**

Chapter 4

Starfire's Entrance

Starfire is flying past diffrent planets, towards Tameran. The planet comes into veiw, but the planet is surrounded by the planets gaurds! She fly's closer and one of the gaurds looks at her. "Welcome, Princess Korinad'r." He greets her. She nods and passes though. Then, when they are out of sight, she speeds down towards the palace.

Dick Grayson is sitting in a cell, underneath the palace. He is looking around, when his eyes catch someone standing in another cell. "Blackfire?" He asks, standing up. "How are you?... You know what, I don't care, I'm going to be dead in half an hour..." She answers, shrugging. He walks to the edge of hid cell. "I'm Dick Grayson and you _will _get out of here!" He reasures. Blackfire sniggers. "Yeah? How do you know?" She asks. He looks at her. "Because Starfire's coming." He answers. Her eyes grow wide. However, gaurds open her cell and pul her out. "NO! Let go of me!" She yells, trying to break free. They drag the struggerling Blackfire out of the room, to get ready for her execution! Not long after, talking comes from the entrance. "I am here to collect 'Dick Grayson'." A gaurd says. After a few seconds, a gaurd comes, grabs Dick and pulls hinm out of the cell!

The gaurd has taken Dick to Starfire's room. "Hello, Richard." The gaurd says. "Starfire?" He asks. The gaurd removes it's helmet and Starfire's long, burgandy hair falls out. "Star!" He exclaims. They hug. After, she walks over to her wardrobe and gets a short black dress. Then, she gets out Robin's uniform. "Thanks Starfire." He says, taking the uniform.

The two have gotten changed and are disscussing the plan. "There's just one problem, you didn't give me my mask." He says, pointingat his eyes. She goes over to her bag and gets out his mask. Then, she, carefully places it over his eyes. The smile at each other. "Dylananca wants to kill me to, so I will have to be careful." Starfire reminds him. Just then, a knock sounds at the door. "That is our escort." She redicts. Together, they walk out and are escorted down corridors to stop Blackfire's death!

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I have now sent off my scripts to Warner Brothers, to try and bring back Teen Titans. It's gonna take about two months, or more, to hear anything about, but I'll tell you if I recivie any news about it. Wish me luck :) xxx Thanks xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya guys! I'm back with the next chapter of Blackfire's Death! This chapter is way longer than the others, because so many people said it should be. Please Enjoy :)**

Chapter 5

Enemies become friends.

Starfire and Robin are standing next to each other, waiting for Blackfire. Two gaurds come up the steps to the 'stage' and, behind them, appears Blackfire. Her eyes are glued to the floor and she has tears running down her cheeks. Starfire's eyes follow Blackfire's every movement. Robin nudges her. "Hey. we're gonna stop this! She's gonna be fine!" H ereasures her. Starfire turns her head to him. "But... What if it does not work? I could lose her... or you!" She replies. He hugs her. "It _will _work!" He says, determined. She nods and they watch as Blackfire is escorted to the center of the stage. Gaurds are standing behind her, incase she runs, and another gaurd is standing to the side of her, with a large gun! "Blackfire of Tameran, you have been charged with crimes across the galaxy, including Tameran, The Cenatry System and even Earth!" Dylananca begins. "And because of this, you have been sentanced... to death! Do you have any final words?" He finishes. Blackfire takes a deep breath in. "I want to say sorry to everyone, especially Wildfire and Starfire, for being a terrible sister!" She says. Starfire gasps. Then, the gaurd starts to charge his gun! "I am sorry," Starfire starts. "But there will be _no _execution today!" She finishes, kicking the gun out of the gaurds hands. "Starfire? You did come!... So the boy was right!" Blackfire exclaims. Robin and Starfire smile at each other. "What boy?" Starfire asks. Blackfire shakes her head. "It doesn't matter!" She answers. Robin picks up the gun. "What is this thing?" He asks, looking at it. "Careful!" Blackfire and Starfire warn in unsion. "That's a Plasma gun!" Blackfire begings. "It takes away all of our powers and poisons us at the same time! It is what we use for executions." Starfire finishes. Robin nods and then aims it towards the Dylananca. "Let Blackfire go or I'll shoot!" He orders. Dylananca laughs. "You don't know how to!" He exclaims. Robin looks at the gun. "That'll be the big, red, buttonsaying 'Fire' then!" Robin points out. Dylananca sighs. "Who's idea was that?" He mutters. "Fine, let her go!" He continues. The gaurds, instantly, let Blackfire go. "So why'd you do it? Why'd you try to kill us?" Blackfire questions, irritated. Dylananaca laughs. "I'm from therival family, right? Wrong!" He starts. The two sisters share a glance of confusion. "I'm part of your family... I'm your cousin! I was promised that if you 'dissapeared' I could have the throne!" He finishes. They gasp and Blackfire's faceturns pale. "But you said that you wanted to marry my sister!" She exclaims. "And I still do!" He confeses. Starfire and Blackfire pull disgusted faces at each other. Robin gets out his Bo-Staff. "Over my dead body!" Robin challenges, staernly. He walks infront of the two girls. "Have it your way!" Dylananca shrugs. The two run forward and start to fight. The gaurds step forward and grab Starfire and Blackfire. Their eyes start to glow, Starfire green, Blackfire purple. They both break free and flip backwards, over the gaurds. They nod at each other and grab hands. Blackfire spins, which leads to Starfire flying off the ground and knocking the gaurds over with feet! When she lands, and the two girls laugh. However, their happiness is short lived because more gaurds pile ontop them! Suddenly, a blue energy bolt hits the guards and sends them flying off Starfire and Blackfire! "Boo-Yah!" Cyborg yells. The two get up and sse that Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg are standing next to the T-ship. "Friends! You came!" Starfire exclaims, happily. "Of course we came!" Raven replies. "Now are we gonna win this fight or what?" Beast boy asks, determined. Starfire nods. "Teen Titans, GO!" She yells, flying forward with Blackfire, the others running behind. Beast boy stops, turns into a tiger and splits off to fight some gaurds. Next, Cyborg fire's his cannon arm and stops, letting the guards come to him. Shortly after, Raven stops flying and starts to levitate. Her hands glow and she pulls a black sheet over gaurds that are swarming towards her. Once again, Starfire and Blackfire are on their own. "We need to find Robin!" Starfire says. Blackfire hesitates. "But we need to find Dylananca too!" She answers. "If we find Robin, we shall find Dylananca!" Starfire continues, knowingly. "But where do we look?" Blackfire wonders. "The palace. He will wish to imprison Robin!" Starfire replies. They zoom off towards the palace, dodging, and shooting at, guards.

Robin is fighting Dylananca in the entrance hall to Tamerans Palace. "How far are you willing to go for Starfire?" Dylananca asks, holding Robin back with his Bo-staff. "I would die for her!" Robin replies, trying to retrive his weapon. Dylananca smiles. "Good! Because that's what's gonna happen!" He states. He pushes Robin to the floor and drops the Bo-staff, out of a his reach. Then he holds out some, red, starbolts out towards Robin! "It's a shame you won't be abe to see Starfire again!" Dylananca says. He pulls back, ready to theow the starbolts, when, all of a sudden, the entrace doors fling open and Starfire and Blackfire fly in! "NO!" Starfire yells. She shoots her eye-beams at Dylananca, which sends him flying to the other side of the room! The two land next to Robin. "Robin are you..." Starfire begins. Then she gasps. Robin frowns. "Star? What's wrong?" He asks. Starfire doesn't answer. Instead she stands up and she is staring at a figure that is walking through the crowds. However, Dylananca has gotten up, flown over and landed right next to them! "Lets try this again!" He challenges, gathering, red, starbolts. Robin and Blackfire prepare to fight. "You're gonna have to fight me this time, as well!" Blackfire answers, confidently. The three start to fight, but Starfire is still staring at the shadowed figure. When the light hits him, it reveals a black costume with a blue pair of wings on the chest. Also, his eyes are covered by a mask that strecthes from side to side and he has long, black hair. It's Nightwing! Starfire's face lights up and she starts running towards him. Nightwing smirks and carries on walking towards her. Suddenly, a guard bursts through the crowds, from the left of them, with the plasma gun! He starts to charge it and, when he see's whats happening, Nightwing starts to run towards Starfire. "STARFIRE!" He shouts. But he's too late, the guard fire's the gun! It travles towards Starfire, at top speed, hit's her and sends her through the wall and into a seperate room! Then, the guard drops the gun and runs off!

**Thanks for reading! :) Please reveiw and tell me what ya think. Next chappie coming soon xxx Please keep reading xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the final chappie of Blackfire's death! Hope ya enjoy it and tell me what ya think. Thanks xxx**

Chapter 6

A new Titan?

Robin and Blackfire are still fighting Dylananca and Cyborg, beast boy and Raven are beating up guards. There is s giant, gaping hole in the wall to the palace dinning room. Plates, forks, knives and ornaments are off the table and are scattered on the floor! Starfire is at the far end of the table, her head hanging over the edge and her hair falling close to the floor! Nightwing jumps through the wall and dashes down towards Starfire. He holds her head in his hand. "Starfire?" He asks, nervously. She doesn't move! "Starfire... Wake up!" He says, slightly louder. It takes a few seconds, but, eventualy, she moves her head and her eyes fliker open. Nightwing gives a sigh of relief and Starfire gives a small smile. "Who knew that this would be our last meeting..." She says. He frowns. "No it's not!" He answers. The, he gathers her in his arms and runs towards the wall. He, carefully, steps through the hole and walks through the entrance hall, dodging starbolts and shots as he go's. He gets to the entrace hall and pulls the doors open. He looks across the purple and pick landscape and see's the T-ship in the distance. Thousands of gaurds and Tameranians are fighting. "Hold on Star!" Nightwing tells her. Then, he starts to run through the battlefeild, towards the T-ship.

"Robin! Move!" Blackfire yells. Robin jumps out of the way and Blackfire strikes Dylananca with starbolts. After, Robin throws a compact bomb at him. It explodes and sends Dylananca to the floor, knocked out. The two trade hi fives. "Ok... Now we need to find Starfire." Robin says looking around. Blackfire fly's up to the celing and looks down. After a few seconds she lands next to Robin. "She's not here." She confirms. Robin opens his mouth to speak, but is interupted by his communicator sounding. It's Cyborg. "Dude you won't belive who just ran past!... Nightwing!" Cyborg exclaims. Robin's eyes go wide. "Where is he now?" Robin asks, quickly. Cyborg glances behind him. "Umm... The T-ship... I think." He answers, unsurley. Robin nods nods and closes the communicator. Then he turns to Blacfire. "We need to get to the T-ship!" He orders. They run/fly out of the palace.

Nightwing has arrived at the T-ship. Suddenly, a guard comes up beind him and tries to grab him. He turns and punches the guard in the face. When they see whats happening, more guards start swarming over to him! "I don't have time for this!" He sighs. Just then, Raven appears at his side. "Yo!" Cyborg yells. The guards turn around. "The lay off!" Beast boy finishes. The guards run over to the two of them and they start to fight. Raven turns to Nightwing. "Ok, whats wrong?" She asks. Nightwing turns, sadly, to Starfire. Raven raises her eyebrows and kneels next to her. "She was shot by that plasma gun!" He admits. Raven hands glow white for a few seconds. After, she stands bac up. "There's not much I can do. We're just going to have to hope." She informs him. "How are we going to tell Robin?" She continues. Nighting shrugs "He's me... but younger... I don't know how I will react." He answers. Raven frowns. "You mean 'how _he _will react'?" She corrects. He nods. Cyborg and Beast boy join them. "Those gaurds were easy!" Beast boy exclaims, trading a high five with Cyborg. "So why you here?" Cyborg wonders, looking at Nightwing. Nightwing goes to speak, but Raven interupts him by moving him to the side, revealing Starfire. The two gasp. "He tried to save her from getting hit by the plasma gun, but was too late! And... I don't know if I can help her!" Raven explains. Robin and Blackfire can be seen coming closer and closer. "Well... Geuss we're going to find out how Robin will take it now then!" Nightwing says, poiting at the two that are even closer. A few seconds later, Blackfire lands and Robin stops running. "Nightwing! What are you doing here?" Robin asks, panting. Nightwing hesitates. "Umm... just helping with the fight...?" He replies. Robin frowns "Okay..." Robin says, suspiciously. Blackfire is looking around. "Any of you guys seen Starfire? We lost her during the fight." She asks. "Umm... About that!" Beast boy tries. Robin looks worried. "What happened!" He asks, carefully. Nightwing and the others move, reluctantly, aside, revealing Starfire who has been laid on the floor. Robin takes a deep breath in and walks over to her. He collapses to his knees next to her and holds her head in his hands. Blackfire kneels next to him and tears can be seen running down her cheeks. "She was shot by the plasma gun... When she was running to greet me." Nightwing confesses. "If we take her back now... I could try some of my spells and try to bring her back." Raven suggests. Robbin nods, instantly.

The Titans, and Blackfire, have landed ontop of Titans Tower, in the T-ship, and have taken Starfire to the medical bay. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Raven chants. After a few seconds, she opens her eyes. "She's alive... just!" Raven assures them. "Can you heal her?" Robin asks, instantly. She hesitates. "I know... I can only try all of my spells... We will have to hope it works." She answers. "This is all my fault! If she didn't come after me, she wouldn't have got hurt!" Blackfire confesses. Robin shakes his head. "No, it's my fault, I shouldn't have let her out of my sight." He says. Robin walks out and up the stairs towards the roof.

Nightwing is sitting on the edge of the tower, looking at the ocean, lit up by the orange rays from the sun. Robin walks through the door and sits next to him. A few seconds pass before anyone speaks. "Is she gonna be alright?" Robin questions. "I don't know, she is there in the future, but this never happened! So at this very moment, the future Starfire could be fading away because present Starfire... well..." He answers, trailing off. Robin nods, slowly. "Are the Titans still together in the future?" Robin asks. Nightwing hesitates. "I shouldn't tell you much about the future...but, ever since Star came back, yeah!" He replies. A few seconds pass. "Are me and Star still together?" Robin wonders, curiously. Nightwing opens his mouth to speak, but stops. He gets up and walks towards the door. "Asks Starfire!" He replies, walking through the door. Robin frows in confusion. "Ask Starfire?" He repeats. He sands up and is about to walk out of the door, when he notices someone on the roof with him! He turns around, just in time to see portal close and a woman with red, firey hair and a purple catsuit. "Starfire?" Robin exclaims, shocked. "Robin. It is nice to see the younger you for a change." She replies, happily. Robin's mouth is wide open and he can't help but stare. "Robin?..." She giggles. Robin snaps outof his trance. "But... if you're here... then that means that the present Starfire will be alright!" He says, relived. She nods. "And she's awake right now!" She informs him. "And we are still together, in the future" She continues. Robin smiles. "Go on... Go and see her!" She prompts, nodding at the door. He nods, excited, and runs for the door. However, Starfire stops him. "You might want to have these for... future events. Me and Nightwing used them as well." She says, holding out a horseshoe, a red ribbon and a blue braclet. He takes the and runs out of the door and down the stairs.

Robin is running through the corridors and round corners. Eventually, he arrives at the medical bay and bursts through the doors. Starfire is being proped up by pillows and Raven is making some final checks on her health. Robin relaxes and smiles. He walks over to her and she smiles when she see's him. "Robin!" She exclaims. He hugs her, lightly, and hands her the objects 'future Starfire' gave him. "_You _from the future said that we would need these in future events!" He says. Raven raises an eyebrow. "Something old, Something new, Something borrowed, something blue!" She explains. "You still need to find the soemthing new!" Beast boy says. Cyborg chuckles. "Did you ask about still being with Starfire, Robin?" Cyborg asks. "Umm... Maybe!" Robin replies, reluctantly. "I think that the future Starfire was hinting that you pair get married in the future!" She says. Beast boy and Cyborg pull kissy faces. "Starfire and Robin sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Fist comes love, then comes marrige, then comes a baby in a golden carrige!" They chant, in unsion. Robin scowls at them. "Robin? What are they singing about?" Starfire asks. "It doesn't matter!" He replies. Starfire smiles in delight of the thought of Robin and her getting married.

Starfre has fully recovered, just in time to see Blackfire leave. "We would like you to have this."Starfire says, holding out a communicator towards Blackfire. Blackfire looks shocked. "After everything that I've done, you still want me to be a Teen Titan?" She asks, supprised. "Of corse!" Starfire replies. "You have changed your ways. I trust you!" She continues. Blackfire hesitates, then takes it. "Thanks for being a great little sister!" Blackfire thanks, smilling. Starfire smiles back. "And thank you for being a wonderful big sister!" Starfire says. They hug. "You're welcome back here, whenever you want." Robin says. "Yeah, Starfire seem's to like having you around." Cyborg says. Starfire blushes. "See you soon Blazin' B!" Beast boy says. Blackfire nods and takes of towards the stars. She gives a wave, just before she dissapears.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! As you have probably have guessed, I am a big fan of Starfire and Robin :) So my next story's gonna be about them (Again) and it's called: Living in a fairytale! Please reveiw and staytuned for the next story, that **_**might **_**reveal some secrets about their wedding! **


End file.
